Banana Split
by Ink Tsubasa
Summary: Death City is suffering a major heat wave. How will our favorite trio deal with the heat? Maybe a Thompson Special? No pairings.


Banana Split

**A/N: One-shot, family fluff, cuteness with a cherry on top. No pairings.**

* * *

God it was hot.

Death City was going through a major heat wave and it felt like each passing minute was torture. As if any second now, the city's inhabitants would simply burst into flames.

At Gallows Manor, the conditions weren't much better. Sure, Kid had an air conditioner or two, but they definitely weren't all it took to cool off Liz Thompson and Patty Thompson. The big building felt like living on the sun. And in reality, the real sun laughed at the torture it was putting them through.

Currently, the Thompsons were sprawled across their beds, wearing as little as possible without being completely naked. Liz rolled her head on the bed and looked at Patty with dead eyes. "Patty... it's so hot..." she whined.

Patty looked over to her too. "I... I know..." it was so hot, she couldn't even laugh at her sister's tone. "Sssooooo hoooot..."

Liz groaned in response. Patty did the same. For a good three minutes, the two merely stayed still and groaned as loud as possible. It was so loud that downstairs, Kid shut his book in frustration. Peace and quiet was rare around here anyways, so this shouldn't be much of a surprise. He placed his literature on the coffee table and stood to check on them. Honestly, he himself wasn't that hot. Being a Shinigami, he could easily overcome an obstacle such as the heat by simply adjusting his body heat. But we won't get into a biology lesson right now.

Kid opened the door to their bedroom. "What are you** doing**? I can hear you all the way downstairs." he said, sliding in.

Patty looked at her meister. "It's... so..."

"Hot." Liz finished for her. Patty nodded, sitting up. It felt disgusting, as her clothes stuck to her skin from the sweat. So did her hair.

"Kid... make it beeeeeterrrr..." Patty begged.

He came farther into their room. "I'm sorry, I can't change the weather, Patty."

"Come oooooon... you can do practically everything ELSE." Liz said, sitting up as well. Her long blonde hair clung to her cheeks and neck. It looks like she just walked out of the shower. "Please, Kid?"

Kid felt sympathy for his weapons. They were closer to human than he was, so ninety-degree weather would be excruciating. Also, he noticed the sweat all over their bodies... it wasn't very pleasant... different drops lining in different spots and heavier in some places than others. It ruined whatever symmetry the girls had to begin with. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

Liz shrugged. Patty thought hard, her nose pushed up towards the center of her forehead. It was hot. She knew that at least. Even though it would be great, Kid couldn't make it snow. Death City only had one public pool, and they knew it would be overcrowded. They could find something cold to drink. Or to eat- "OHHHHH!" Patty yelled/gasped. She bounced up in her seat, and idea coming to mind. "Lets get some ice-cream~!"

Kid blinked. "Ice-cream?"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!" she chirped. "Me, you and sis can all go to that ice-cream shop that just opened up last week! Tsubaki and Black*Star went yesterday and said it was really good!"

Liz smiled. "That sounds nice." she looked over to Kid. "What do you say?"

He thought. He himself didn't really like sweets, but if it would make them happy, he wouldn't mind a trip downtown. "Alright. But first, go take a shower. You both... kinda stink."

* * *

After Liz and Patty took a quick shower and redressed, Liz wearing a white tank top and jeans, while Patty wore a light pink sundress. Kid wore a slightly casual white dress shirt and black slacks. The group started to walk down the streets and towards the newly opened ice-cream parlor. Patty marched ahead, clearly excited, while Kid and Liz followed behind.

The streets were almost empty, only a few out because of the heat. Some were running errands and some lady was actually running. _What an idiot... _Liz thought as she passed her._  
_

"What flavor of ice-cream do you like Kid?" Patty asked, looking back at him. "What's your most favorite of all time?"

Kid shook his head. "I don't really like ice-cream."

Patty gasped and stopped in her tracks then whirling around to look at him. Her face was purely astonished. "Whaaaaat?"

Liz and Kid stopped too. "I... just don't like it. Or anything sweet really."

Like one of her cartoons, Patty's mouth almost literally fell to the ground. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Yeah Kid, how can you not like ice-cream?" Liz said. "How inhuman **are **you exactly?" she asked, smiling.

Kid looked at her. "What's so wrong with not liking ice-cream?"

Patty scoffed. "Duh, it's one of the bestest things EVER! So sweet and yummy! Behind giraffes, ice-cream is my next favorite thing!" she explained like it was obvious. "Well anyway, me and sis will convince you to like it!" she looked over at Liz. "Right sis?"

Liz put her hand on Kid's shoulder playfully. "Sure. And besides, you haven't had Patty and I's favorite kind I bet."

* * *

In about another five minutes, the trio made it to the medium sized ice-cream shop. It was probably one of the most colorful buildings in Death City. Pinks, yellows and purples flurried all around them as the shop seemed to pop out like a kitten in a cemetery. It had two tables outside that were shaped like bent over lollipops, and the chairs like cookies. The base of the building was a chocolate scoop of ice-cream with sprinkles and the roof was a cone.

"Whooooooooa!" Patty marveled, taking in the place. Liz blinked at it and raised an eyebrow. It sure as hell stood out...

"Well, we're here." Kid said. He opened the door for them, a tiny bell dinging. Patty dashed and Liz strolled in after her sister. Kid closed the door and entered as well. The inside wasn't any less colorful. Five sets of tables sat inside, with a few people at one of them.

They approached the counter which was decorated to look like an ice-cream sandwich. A girl, about twenty stepped behind the counter. Liz tried desperately not to laugh at her waffle cone hat. "How can I help you?" she asked.

Patty nodded and then looked up at the menu. She gawked at the list of flavors and toppings. But before she could order, Liz stepped in front of her. "We'd like a large banana split. Just one." Patty smiled at her sister's choice and bounced over to a table to wait at. Kid stood behind Liz, trying to hear what else she was ordering, but she was bent over the counter, whispering so he wouldn't hear. He shrugged it off and sat with Patty, who was singing happily as she waited.

After about five minutes, Liz came back holding the frozen treat. Patty squealed and Kid blinked in awe at it. It was one of the most intricate bowls of ice-cream he'd ever seen. She placed on the table carefully, then handed each one of them a spoon.

"Liz, I told you I don't like ice-cream..." Kid said, trying to give the spoon back. Liz merely shoved it back at him.

"Nuh-uh. Even if you don't like _other _flavors, doesn't mean you won't like the Thompson Special." she replied. "I mean, just look at it!"

Kid groaned and turned to the bowl. Even for someone who didn't like ice-cream, he had to admit, it was quite the piece of work. It was a banana split. But with several twists. Two fudge swirled scoops sat around a big vanilla one. Whips of swirly whip cream lined the top. It's pure white fluff was draped in a dark, drippy chocolate syrup. Two of the world's most perfect bananas lined the side of the ice-cream like the sides of a boat. Kid noticed that half of each banana was dipped in chocolate, perfectly. And right on top sat a shiny, red cherry. "It looks very nice." he said, looking over to Liz. "But I don't want any."

Frustrated, she took her spoon and scooped up a good sized bite. Also, she cut a chunk off of the banana to eat. "Here." she pushed it towards his mouth. "Come on, just try it."

He turned his head. "No, I don't want any."

"Kiiiiid." she waved it up and down, like trying to feed an infant. "Come on. Yum, yum." she persuaded, smiling.

"Liz."

"Yes?"

"Stop trying to feed me. I said I don't like sweets." he said, crossing his arms. "You and Patty eat up so we can leave." with that he noticed that Patty hasn't even taken one bite yet. "Patty, why aren't you eating?"

She sat in her seat, smiling at the event in front of her. "If I start eating, it'll be all gone. I'm waiting for you to eat some!" she said, slumping over the table. "So hurry up and eat some already!"

"I don't **want **any."

Liz nodded at Patty and the younger sister stood up and walked around so that she was behind Kid. He started to turn his head to ask what she was doing, but before he could, Patty took hold of both his arms and held him still. "Patty! What are you doing!" he yelled, trying to squirm away. She had a firm grip on him though. The family at the neighboring table looked at the scene with raised eyebrows. "Let go of me!"

Patty laughed behind him and tightened her grip. "Now sis!"

Kid whipped his head around to Liz. She was practically crawling on the table, holding the spoon directly in front Kid's mouth. "Here comes the plane!" she shoved the cold bite into his mouth, scraping some whipped cream along the sides of his mouth. He made a protestant noise, but wouldn't dare ruin his clothes and spit it out. He held it in his mouth a couple seconds and Patty let him go, seeing as the deed was done. Both the Thompsons sat back down in their seats and watched Kid. "Well?" Liz asked. "How is it?"

He sat awkwardly in his seat and started to taste the ice-cream for the first time. It was a mix of sweet and smooth. The ice-cream flooded sugars throughout his mouth and chilled his taste buds. The whipped cream warmed the chill and added more sugar to the bite. The banana was enough to relieve the excessive sweetness and add some natural flavor, while all covered in a swirled chocolate syrup. He swallowed.

Liz peered at him, smiling. "Well?"

"..."

"Kid?"

Kid silently picked up a spoon and dipped it into the ice-cream. Patty blinked and looked at Liz. She looked at him as well.

"Kid?"

He picked up another spoon and scooped up another bite that was the same size as the other one. "Say ahhhhh." he said, looking at both of them.

"Huh?" they both said.

"Say ahhhhhhh." he repeated, sticking both spoons into their mouths. Liz glared down at the spoon, blushing, while Patty simply sat still and blinked again.

"Kyyidd?" Liz muffled, spitting out the spoon. "What was that for?"

"You forced it in my mouth, so I put it in yours."

Patty giggled and pointed at Kid. "That's what she said~!"

-End-

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I can't believe I ended with that line. xD Review please! ^^**


End file.
